1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved docking stations. In particular, the present invention relates to improved docking stations for a personal computer. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to improved docking station for mobile personal computers utilizing a PC Card interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Though popular, portable computers, such as notebook, laptop or palmtop computers have several shortcomings when compared to conventional desktop computers. They typically include a keyboard that is smaller and more difficult to use than a conventional keyboard, and a smaller, lower resolution screen than a conventional desktop monitor. In addition, portable computers rarely include such peripherals as CD ROMS, tape backups, secondary hard drives, modems, and network connectors.
A portable computer user seeking these features has limited options. The user can purchase separate portable and desk top computers. However, given that the user can only use one computer at a time, this option is costly and requires frequent data transfers between the two computers. A second option is to plug the various peripherals into their designated ports on the portable computer. Unfortunately, most portable computers do not connectors for many of the peripherals desired. Moreover, separately connecting and unconnecting the various peripherals is time consuming and burdensome.
A third option for the portable computer user seeking to expand the capabilities of their portable computer is to purchase a docking station or expansion base into which the particular portable computer may easily be docked during desktop use. Thus, only one computer is necessary, and data transfer is not required. The docking station typically sits on the user""s desk and provides connections to various peripheral devices, such as full-size keyboards and monitors, modems, network connectors, etc. Once the portable computer is docked in the docking station, the portable computer has access to all of the various peripherals attached to the docking station. When travel is necessary, the user can simply remove the portable computer from the docking station and carry it with him on the road.
A major shortcoming of current docking stations is their reliance on proprietary connectors to connect the portable computer to the docking station. Consequently, one must purchase the docking station that corresponds to the make and model of the portable computer they currently own, and is most likely precluded from using docking stations manufactured by different companies. This severely limits the usefulness of the docking station concept because a portable computer user is confined to a small number of stations into which he can dock his computer. A strong need exists for a docking station system that provides the added advantages and capabilities of a desktop computer, particularly the ability to utilize both PCI and ISA devices, but does not require a proprietary connection to the portable computer.
Accordingly, as is apparent from the foregoing description, it would be desirable to provide an improved docking station system that would be compatible with computer systems utilizing a PC Card Interface and that would support both PCI and ISA devices.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved docking station.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved docking station for a personal computer.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved docking station for mobile personal computers which utilize a PC Card interface.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved docking station that supports ISA adapters for mobile personal computers which utilize a PC Card interface.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A docking station system is provided for use with a computer system which includes an externally accessible PC Card interface for transferring signals conforming to the PC Card standard to a docking station enclosure. The docking station enclosure includes a PC Card connector that connects to and passes interface signals between the PC Card interface of the computer system and the docking station enclosure. The docking station enclosure further includes an ISA bus structure conforming to the ISA bus standard. Additionally, the docking station enclosure incorporates bridge logic which is connected to receive signals from the computer system via the PC Card connector, and converts these received signals to signals for operating the ISA bus structure. The computer system also includes conversion logic which is connected to receive signals from the docking station enclosure via the PC Card connector, and to convert these signals to system interrupt requests for use within the computer system. In this manner, one or more ISA adapters can be utilized in the docking station enclosure to emulate one or more PC Card functions at the PC Card interface.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.